True Love Will Always Prevail
by agsgroovy
Summary: GiroNatsu love story with a hint of DoroKoyu love as well! Will Giroro finally confess his love for Natsumi? Will Dororo and Koyuki ever get together? Who knows! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

True Love Will Always Prevail

By: agsgroovy

**Okay, so I wanted to start writing my own fan fiction about Giroro and Natsumi from the Sgt. Frog (Keroro Gunso) anime TV show/manga series. **

**I love how Giroro is totally in love with Natsumi. I think that it is just the cutest thing ever! I also think the narrator on the show is hilarious! **

**By the way, Giroro is like the best character ever and no one could ever be better than him. Also, I think it is sad the way that everyone forgets about Dororo! He is adorable! But, anyway, I love GiroNatsu fan fiction, so here it goes! Maybe even some DoroKoyu fan fiction? Who knows! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog**

Note:Text messages between characters are dictated with underlined print, **_t_****_he narrator is dictated by bold and italic print, _**_and the thoughts of the characters are dictated with italic print_.

**For example, in the second paragraph of the first chapter the narrator says to Giroro:** **_Foreshadowing? _****And Giroro responds to the narrator by thinking:** _We will see how this goes…_

* * *

Chapter 1

_Where could she be?_ Giroro thought as he waited outside of his tent for his beloved Natsumi to come home from school. _She should have come home over an hour ago. The boy already arrived by himself, where is Natsumi? _Giroro sighed as started to polish his weapons. _If she doesn't come home in one more hour, I will search to the ends of the earth to find her_. Giroro promised to himself_. Maybe she went to see Koyuki or maybe she is talking to Saburo…_

This thought angered the crimson frog; he doesn't trust Saburo one bit. If Giroro can't trust Kururu, how is he supposed to trust the guardian over that crazy yellow frog? Saburo is a few years older than Natsumi, and he knows what guys Saburo's age want, and they only want one thing: to take advantage of younger girls like Natsumi. Giroro tried to push away the thought that Saburo would do something to hurt Natsumi, but he just couldn't get it out of his mind. _Why does she like that weird guy anyway?_ _Why can't she like a guy who will do anything for her, protect her, and always love her… like me! _The corporal smirked_. If only I was the same race as my warrior princess, then she could love me just as much as I love her. __**Foreshadowing? **__We will see how this goes…_

"I'm home!" Natsumi said walking into the house and throwing her book bag onto the floor.

_My love is home and safe._ Giroro sighed in relief as turned his attention back to polishing his weapons.

"Hey, toad." Natsumi said to Giroro as she opened the back door and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Natsumi!" Giroro jumped, "What do you need? Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah," Natsumi said looking at Giroro with a confused expression. "I just wanted to tell you that a big storm is coming and I think you should come inside the house; it looks pretty bad out here already." She looked up and watched the dark clouds move across the sky.

Giroro chuckled, "I can take care of myself, Natsumi. A little rain isn't going to hurt me."

Natsumi rolled her eyes, "You don't have to be so macho all of the time. Just come inside, I know you don't want to ruin your weapons and stuff." Natsumi grinned, knowing she had won.

Giroro looked inside of his tent and pondered on the offer. The sky did look bad, but he didn't want any help from the Pekoponians he was planning on invading… unlike Keroro… "I think I will be alright, but if it starts to pour I guess I could come inside." He said matter-of-factly so he could satisfy Natsumi's wishes.

"Alright frog, if you insist…" Natsumi shook her head as she walked back inside of the house. _Why does he always have to be so stubborn? His other frog friend lives inside, why doesn't Giroro want to?_

"Natsumi, Fuyuki! I am home early from work." Aki said as she walked into the house and locked the door.

Natsumi walked into the living room to greet her mother. "Hi mom, why are you home so early? Usually you don't get home until later on weekdays." Natsumi grabbed Aki's bags and put them down on the coffee table.

"My boss sent everyone home because it looks like a really bad storm is coming in. The news said that it could possibly be a typhoon later, but they weren't sure. But, it's better to be safe than sorry…"

"Yes it is… I'm glad you're home mom." Natsumi said as she gave her mom a hug.

Aki walked pass the back door and saw the little red frog sitting outside by his tent. "Natsumi, would you please help Giroro bring all of his stuff into the house? I don't think he should be outside; it's too dangerous. Tell him that he can put his tent in the upstairs large hallway closet by your room."

Natsumi sighed, "I already asked him to come inside and he said that he didn't want to."

Aki grinned, "Well, tell him that he has to, otherwise he can't live in our backyard anymore; he would have to live in the house and be roommates with Keroro."

Aki and Natsumi laughed at the thought of the two frogs living together. Giroro despised the stupid green frog and Keroro just didn't get along with anyone in the platoon… except for Tamama of course.

"Okay, I will help him." Natsumi said to her mom as she walked back outside.

"Giroro, the weather is getting worse and the news said that it could possibly become a typhoon. Aki said that you need to come inside."

Giroro looked up at the sky, "It's not raining yet, I promise to come inside if it starts to..."

Natsumi smiled knowing she had the perfect way to get him inside. "Giroro, isn't Aki your general or something? She gave you orders and she said that if you don't obey her, you won't be able to live in her backyard and you would have to be roommates with Keroro.

Giroro perked up, he knew he didn't want _that_ to happen. "I will follow orders… Only because she is my general…" Giroro stood up and started to gather his things.

"If you grab all of your guns I will help you bring in your tent. I don't want it to get destroyed if a typhoon _does_ come." Natsumi said as she opened up his tent.

_Oh No! She is going to see Ms. Furbottom! _"Natsumi!" Giroro yelled as he ran to her side. "I can get everything; you don't need to bring anything inside for me…"

"Awe!" Natsumi cooed with delight as she saw the little white cat sleeping in the middle of his tent.

_Well, shit. _Giroro sighed; he knew Natsumi would never let this go.

"It's your little cat! That's so sweet! I didn't know she stayed with you in your tent, Giroro!" Natsumi giggled as she looked at the blushing little alien.

"She doesn't, it just, well, she was in distress and I helped her out. Any good soldier would help a creature in need, that's all…" Giroro trailed off not knowing how to cover up the evidence.

"So, how long has she been staying with you?" Natsumi asked as she stood up and looked down on him with her hands on her hips.

Giroro shook his head, "She hasn't been staying with me! I don't know why she is even in there!" Giroro yelled as he blushed even more, turning a bright pink.

Natsumi laughed, "Why do you have to act so big and manly all of the time? I think it's cute that you took in the little kitty. She can come inside too you know…" She looked at blushing Keronian and knew she had embarrassed him; she smiled sweetly and bent down by his side. "It's okay Giroro, I won't tell any of your little toad friends that you have a soft side."

"Thank you…" Giroro said as he started taking his guns out of his tent and bringing them into the Hinata's house.

_Does she really think it's cute? Or is she just saying that because it's weak to have a pet which she knows because she promised not to tell anyone in my platoon? _

"The room you will be staying in is actually just a large hall closet which is upstairs beside my room."

This was a small victory for Giroro; even his love for Natsumi was practically oozing from his mouth! _**That's drool. Not love.**_

* * *

**So, how did you like my first chapter?! Please leave reviews and comments! I am open to suggestions and criticism! I will have the next chapter up soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you like the first chapter? I am always welcome to new ideas and any criticism/reviews! Thank you to the people who already reviewed my first chapter and following my story! I was so excited I had trouble going to sleep last night! **

**By the way, in this chapter I kind of made up the Spring Break thing and Natsumi is 16 years old in this story as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Natsumi showed Giroro to his new room and helped him setup everything back the way it was outside.

"Thank you, for, uh, helping me, I guess..." Giroro said as she put the last gun inside of his tent.

"Sure, toad." Natsumi said as she closed the door and walked into her room.

Giroro sighed and decided to start polishing his guns again, but he couldn't keep his mind off of the fact that Natsumi was in the room right beside him. Giroro pondered on this thought for a while until her heard Natsumi yell.

"Ugh! I don't get it! How could I be taking notes and paying attention and still not understand?! How the hell am I supposed to do my chemistry homework when I don't even know what we are supposed to be learning?!" Natsumi asked herself as she erased the markings on her homework paper.

Giroro frowned; he hated seeing his beloved Natsumi in distress… and he did also want to see what her room looked like… so Giroro rushed to Natsumi's room and knocked on the door.

Natsumi opened the door but didn't see anyone until she looked down and saw the little crimson frog staring up at her.

"Natsumi, are you okay? I heard you yelling and I came to ask if there was anything I could do to help you." Giroro said as he bowed at her feet.

Natsumi smirked, "If you knew chemistry then yeah, but thanks anyway." She started to close the door when Giroro stopped it with his hand.

"I had to learn chemistry to be able to invade this planet. If a soldier does not know what will happen if he uses his resources; there is no point in taking over a planet. You can't use any materials unless you know what they are and how they react with other materials. It is basic training on Keron." Giroro announced, standing in attention.

Natsumi shook her head in disbelief, "Just my luck, the toad knows chemistry and I don't!" She moved out of the way to let him inside. "Fine, you can help me. I am stuck on this one problem…"

The Corporal's heart started to beat faster as he walked into his warrior princess's room; she put some pictures up in her room since the last time he had seen it.

There pictures of her family and friends and she even had pictures of the frogs. She had one of Fuyuki and Keroro laughing together and she had a picture of Giroro roasting a sweet potato outside by his tent.

As Giroro looked around her room, he saw even more pictures of himself and even some of him with Natsumi together. There was a picture that Aki took of the two of them during last year's spring break: In the picture Giroro was giving Natsumi a beautiful seashell he had found on the beach and she was smiling and thanking him for the gift. Another picture was of them talking as the sun was just beginning to set on the beach that same day.

Giroro smiled as he admired the pictures that Natsumi had of the two of them on her wall. _There are more pictures of me than anyone else…Does she really like me? Or is it just a coincidence?_

His heart skipped a beat as he saw a large picture that hung on the wall across from her bed. It was of Natsumi hugging a blushing Giroro when he gave her a beautiful necklace he made out of pearls that he went into the nasty salt water to get just for her.

He noticed Natsumi watching him, "I didn't know anyone was taking pictures of us…" Giroro said shyly as he blushed.

Natsumi smiled sweetly and walked up beside him; looking at the picture as well. "Yeah, my mom took it. I like this one a lot, it shows your sweet side and I thought that it was a really cute picture. I have pictures of all of my friends, but my mom took some really nice photos of you, and I wanted to display them all because you are one of my best friends, Giroro." She looked down at the now bright pink frog and laughed, "Don't worry, none of your little toad buddies are going to see these pictures, you don't have to be embarrassed about it."

Giroro shook his head, "I'm not embarrassed, I just… well, I really like these photos too, you, uh, look, umm, very… uh. Beautiful." Giroro saw Natsumi blush so he walked over to her desk where she had her homework to quickly change the subject. "So, do you, umm, want me to help you with this?" He was still bright pink and shaking because he was so nervous and in love. It filled him with joy knowing that the love of his life not only said that he was one of her best friends, but also that she really liked the pictures of him and her together!

"Oh yeah, I forgot, but don't worry about. I am done with my homework for tonight; I don't feel like trying to learn anything right now anyway…" Natsumi said putting the homework back into her school bag. "I will just get Koyuki to help me with it tomorrow."

Giroro hung his head, "Oh, well, if you need anything I am right next door…" He sauntered out of her room knowing he made her feel weird and uncomfortable. _Why do I make everything so awkward and ruin my chances?! I'm sure she'll take down all of those pictures me once I leave…_

"Giroro, wait; you can stay. Just because I don't want to do homework doesn't mean that you have to go. Besides, there are some other pictures I wanted to show you."

Giroro stopped in his tracks. _She wants me to see more photos?! Maybe I didn't screw this up after all!_ He turned to Natsumi, "Yeah, sure, if you really want me to stay." He said trying to play it cool while nervously shaking. **_Oh yeah, _****real****_ smooth_**.

* * *

**How was this chapter, guys? Sorry it was short and not very good… The next chapter will be awesome, I promise! :)**

**(I was thinking about doing a back story with the whole spring break thing, but I won't do it unless y'all want me to, so if you do, just let me know!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I have updated my other chapters because I finally figured out how! Yay! My stereotypical natural blondness seeps into my brain sometimes… ;) Enough weirdness! **

**Thanks again for all of the reviews and critiques and stuff, I really appreciate it! **

**(In this chapter I also made up some more stuff that happened in the pictures. I am sure some of this might have actually been in the show/manga, or is close to what happened, but I am not absolutely sure, so I can't really quote any episodes. Sorry. Also, I don't think she had a photo album but please correct me if I am wrong!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog**

* * *

Chapter 3

Natsumi picked up a photo album and sat down on her bed; patting the space beside her, indicating for Giroro to sit down. He swallowed his emotions as he sat down by Natsumi. He was finally just inches away from his beloved on her bed; looking at memorable pictures, nonetheless! _Could this day get any better? _Giroro felt so in love, only wishing that she felt the same way.

She opened the album to the page which was titled 'Koyuki'. There were photos of her and Koyuki having fun and even some pictures of Koyuki and Dororo together.

Natsumi laughed as she pointed to a photo where Koyuki was jumping off of a tree and Dororo was running away from her. "They were playing hide-and-seek but when Dororo sneaked up on Koyuki, she turned around and started chasing him. She caught him eventually, but it was funny watching them play like that."

Giroro sighed. _I wish that Natsumi and I could do more things together like Koyuki and Dororo do…_

Natsumi turned to the next page which was titled 'Saburo'. Giroro glared at the name in disgust, but hated the pictures even more because there were little hearts drawn next to every single one of them. Giroro growled as he scanned over each heart in raw jealousy. _How could she like this guy?! I wish I could burn these pictures and erase all of her memories of him!_

Natsumi looked at flaming frog and began to worry. "Are you okay, Giroro?"

He wasn't okay, but he only wanted to make Natsumi happy; and if liking Saburo made her happy, then so be it. "I'm fine."

Natsumi frowned. _What did I do to upset him?_ **_Have you always been this dense?_**_ What the hell is that supposed to mean?__** Exactly my point…**_

She turned to the next page which was titled 'Momoka'. On this page there were some pictures of Momoka and Fuyuki together and some with Momoka and Tamama together as well.

"I don't know why Momoka likes my brother so much. I don't even know if he likes her that way, but she is just so blindly in love with him…" Natsumi thought out loud.

It was true; Momoka was so in love with Fuyuki, she would do anything for him. Giroro felt bad for Momoka because he knew what she was going through, knowing he was stuck in a similar situation with his love.

Natsumi turned to the next page which was titled 'Giroro'. The small frog focused all of his attention; making sure he soaked up every precious moment and memory from each picture.

When Natsumi saw how intensely her Red Defender was staring at the photos she giggled. "Here, hold the album so you can see the pictures better… I have looked through these photos probably hundreds of times."

Giroro blushed at the exaggeration and took the album from her hands. There were pictures of him sitting outside of his tent polishing his weapons, shooting Keroro in the face because of something stupid that he did, and there were even more pictures of him and Natsumi at the beach during last year's spring break. _That was probably the best week of my life: spending the whole time almost completely alone with her. She was so beautiful in that bright red bikini... _Giroro started sweating just thinking about it.

He had found pearls in oysters, beautiful seashells in the sand, lovely flowers that Natsumi allowed him to put in her hair…

Sorrow overtook Giroro as he longed to be with his goddess again as he was in the pictures. His heart began to ache. _I'm just a pathetic soldier who can't even express is own feelings for this girl who's sitting not even a foot away from me!_

Natsumi watched as Giroro changed from being elated to being in agony. _I thought the photos would make him feel better, not worse…_

"I miss that spring break week; I think about it a lot," She said as Giroro gave the album back. "It's a shame it didn't last longer, I had a really great time with you…" Natsumi began to blush, "I was also wondering if you wanted to roast sweet potatoes tonight on the kitchen stove…"

Giroro smiled shyly as he watched her talk. _She wants to spend more time with me! She even _misses_ it!_ "I really enjoyed being with you Natsumi, every second of it. And yes, I would like to roast sweet potatoes with you." His smile faded. _Damn it! Just tell her, it's the perfect time, you idiot!_

"What's going on, Giroro? Is something wrong?" The red alien slid off of her bed and sulked over to the door. "Giroro?"

"It doesn't matter and I don't think you would understand." Giroro said as he walked out of her room and into his temporary closet. _I'm such a failure._

He picked up his cell phone and looked at the picture he had secretly taken of Natsumi while she was beating up Keroro a few weeks ago. "She is so graceful…"Giroro whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Natsumi said to Giroro as she walked into his room.

Giroro jumped which caused the cell phone to slip out of his hands and fall by his side. "Natsumi! I, uh..."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"A soldier is never scared. I was just, uh, preoccupied…" Giroro said as he looked down at his cell phone.

"What is that you dropped?" Natsumi asked, reaching down to pick up his phone.

Giroro grabbed the phone and held it tightly in his hands worried that if she opened the phone, she might see the picture of her in it. "It's a cell phone that Kururu made! He gave one to everyone in the platoon; it's a way for us to communicate if we can't talk any other way." **_Nice save, lover boy._**_ Did I tell you to give me your opinion? __**You don't have to ask this guy!**__ Get out of my head!_

"I didn't know you had a cell phone! Do you know how to text? Or do you just call the toads?" She asked taking her cell phone from her pocket.

"I can text…" Natsumi raised one eyebrow at Giroro in disbelief. "Uh, well, Keroro doesn't like to call because he says that it takes too much time so he just sends a text to all of us in the platoon…" **_Another nice save, Giroro! You're getting better at this… _**_Must you comment on everything?!_

"Awesome!" Natsumi said as she typed Giroro's name into her phone. "What is your number? You can save mine when I text you."

"7, 2, 3, 0, 4, 6, 6" Giroro said as he started to blush. _Who would have thought that she would want to text me?!_ **_No comment_**.

Natsumi grinned, "Okay, I sent you a text." She put her phone back in her pocket and sat down on the closet floor next to the blushing Keronian. "Did I upset you when I showed you the pictures?"

Giroro crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I only want what is best for you, Natsumi. I want you to be happy."

Natsumi rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that. I know you got upset when you saw the pictures of Saburo," Giroro flinched at the name, "and I want to know why."

Giroro closed his eyes, "I don't want to hurt your feelings just because I tell you my opinions, Natsumi."

"You can tell me anything. You won't hurt my feelings, I promise." Natsumi saw that he wasn't completely convinced, so she gave him a reassuring smile.

_She cornered me into this one… I hope she doesn't slap me too hard…_"I don't trust Saburo. You are too good for him, Natsumi. You need someone who will love you, protect you, and do anything for you. It makes me sick knowing he wouldn't do any of those things and I hate it because I can't do anything to change your mind."

Natsumi glared at the frog, "You know, just because Saburo lives with Kururu, that doesn't mean that they have the same personality." **_I think Giroro has a point…_**

"I know that, Natsumi, I just see how he acts around you, and I know that he only wants one thing…" Giroro trailed off.

**_Oh no, he didn't!_** Natsumi yelled in his face, "You stupid toad! You don't know anything about Saburo! He isn't like that!" She stood up and opened the door.

"Natsumi!" Giroro shouted as she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**How did you guys like this chapter? It's not what I planned at first, I just started writing and this is what I came up with. Let me know what you think! Oh, and did y'all like the texting thing, or is it dumb? Just wondering...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up… School started and being a senior = lots of homework and no time for anything fun. Anyway, I hope y'all like this chapter, and please review and comment!**

**Note: The character's texting is formal like how I text, because I think the texting language is sometimes hard to understand/read and it is also easier for me to just write it formally.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Stupid frog! He doesn't know anything! All he does is sit in his stupid little tent and polish his stupid guns all day!_ Natsumi started to tear up. _Saburo wouldn't treat me that way! He is a good guy… Giroro doesn't know what he is talking about!_ **_He does have a point…_**_ Shut up!_

_Why did I say that to Natsumi? I knew this was going to end badly! Why couldn't I just keep my stupid mouth shut and enjoy the time I finally had with her?!_ Giroro grabbed his cell phone and laid down in his tent. When he opened his phone he saw the text that Natsumi had sent him earlier.

**Natsumi:** Hi! It's Natsumi

Giroro took a deep breath and sent a message back.

**Giroro:** I'm sorry I upset you

A few moments later Giroro heard Natsumi start to cry which made him jump up and run into her room. _My love! What did I do wrong now?!_

She was laying down on her bad with her face buried in her pillow. "Natsumi, are you hurt?! What happened?!" Giroro yelled as he gently grabbed the pillow and took it off of her face. She had tears streaming down her cheeks which broke the crimson frog's heart. "Natsumi" He said softly as he looked into her teary eyes.

_Ugh! Why does Giroro have to be so perfect?! Does he really care about me that much? Running to my aid as soon as he hears something wrong… what, is he in love me or something? _Natsumi gasped and her eyes widened. Giroro started to worry, "Natsumi! Natsumi!"

_Oh. My. GOD! _

**_BINGO! I was starting to think that you would never guess! Looks like you're not as dense as we all thought! _**

_He can't be in love with me, can he? He is an alien… and I'm a 'Pekoponian' or whatever... Why does _my_ life have to be so weird? Everything was fine until those stupid toads showed up… Human guys should be falling in love with me, not frog aliens!_

"Natsumi? Hello?" Giroro said as he waved his small hand in front of her puzzled face. The pondering girl didn't answer, as she was still lost in thought.

_Well, if Giroro really _is_ in love with me, then that would explain why he doesn't like Saburo, and also why he treats me so well and always does things for me... He also blushes whenever he is around me, and I know he tries to impress me by acting tough. I knew we were friends, but I didn't know that he might love me… _

_I don't want to say anything and have it ruin our friendship if he doesn't actually love me though… _

**_I was wrong; you're as hard headed as ever. Nothing changed._**

_Wait. How do I even feel about him?!_

Natsumi groaned in frustration which made Giroro panic, "What is going on? Natsumi, why won't you say anything?!" Natsumi paid no attention to the scared alien as she rolled onto her side which pushed poor Giroro onto the floor. He sighed deeply as climbed on the bed and rolled her onto her back again without her even noticing he was there. **_Awe, poor Giroro, being ignored like that other frog… What was his name? Didodo? Duriri? Eh, who cares. _**_That's too much Mr. Narrator! _Dororo thought as his trauma switch kicked in and retreated back into the ceiling.

_ I do have more pictures of him than I have of Saburo, and I did have that dream about him that one time… Do_ I_ love _him_? _

_No! Of course not! He is a frog! Just because he always says that I should have a guy who protects me, __**Like Giroro.**__ Loves me for who I am, __**Like Giroro.**__ Is chivalrous and treats me like a princess… __**Like GIRORO…**__ I like him, but as just friends… right? He is cute… but I don't know. I think if I give him a chance to tell me how he really feels…_

"Natsumi! Please answer me!" Giroro yelled; softly shaking his beloved and staring deep into her eyes.

"Whaa…?" Natsumi questioned as she focused on the frightened frog.

Natsumi stared at Giroro. She could see the worry in his eyes; the pain and the agony he was feeling just to make sure she was okay. No one has ever looked at her this way before, and her heart started to ache. _I think I might be falling for this stupid toad… Oh boy._

"Are you okay, Natsumi? I sent you a message and then you started crying and I rushed in here to make sure that you weren't hurt in anyway."

"I just know that I hurt your feelings Giroro, and I feel really bad about it." Natsumi said as she leaned over and pulled him into her lap and gave him a long hug.

"Natsumi! I… uh..." Giroro was now a bright pink, his heart was racing; he was shaking, and had trouble catching his breath. _Why is she hugging me? Does she just want comfort or does she really like me too? _But he figured it didn't really matter because this is what he wanted all along. The love of his life was holding him in her arms, and he never wanted that feeling to end. She squeezed him tightly against her smooth skin; her pink hair resting on his hat.

"Natsumi, honey! Can you come and help me make dinner please?" Aki yelled up to Natsumi from the kitchen.

_Fuck, well thanks for ruining everything, General Aki! I can never catch a break with her!_

Natsumi let go of Giroro and he jumped onto the floor. "Coming mom!" Natsumi yelled down to Aki. "I'm sorry, Giroro." She said as she left the room and went down stairs.

The corporal walked back into his closet room and closed the door.

_She has never hugged me that way before… Wasn't she mad at me just a few minutes ago? She is acting really strange… I hope it wasn't something I did… Who am I kidding; of course it was something I did! I always make her upset somehow. Why can't I just shut my stupid mouth? _ Giroro sighed as he sat down on the floor. _If I could only show her how much I love her…_

Giroro received a text message from Natsumi and he read it right away.

**Natsumi:** Do you want to eat dinner with all of us tonight?

**Giroro:** Sure, thanks

**Natsumi:** No problem

**Giroro:** Do you still want to roast sweet potatoes tonight?

**Natsumi:** Of course! ;)

**Giroro:** Good :)

Giroro smiled, _at least she doesn't hate me. _Giroro won yet another victory: A hug and a date! Well, not really a date, but he likes to think that it is!

* * *

**Did you guys like this chapter?! Let me know what you think! Thanks everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5: Of Beef Stew and Bonding

**Sorry it took me so long! I have been completely swamped with homework and school, I hope you like this chapter guys! Let me know what you think please! :) I am also sorry that it is mostly dialog... There will be more action in the next chapter, I promise! :)**

**All of the credit for the name of the chapter goes to FutileCrux ! :D Such a cute chapter name, I love it! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Of Beef Stew and Bonding

"Hey you stupid toad! Don't think that you can just get by without doing your chores! It might be raining, but that doesn't give you a day off from your duties inside of the house!" Natsumi yelled at Keroro as he walked into the kitchen.

"But I did my chores 3 days ago!" the green frog whined.

Natsumi bent down and leaned in close to Keroro's face. "Exactly! Only 3 people do chores in this house, which means 3 days after you do it, it is your turn again!"

Keroro stepped back and crossed his arms, "Well, I think I have earned a day off. I have been working very hard today with building Gundam models and watching TV."

"I don't think so, fridiot!" Natsumi said as stood up and looked down on the small alien.

"You know Natsumi, all of this anger you have isn't very healthy. I think you need to relax and eat some cow flesh." Keroro said as he sat down in his chair eagerly waiting to be served.

"Oh no you don't! Get your butt off of that chair and get to cleaning, otherwise you won't get any dinner!" A vexed Natsumi yelled in Keroro's face.

"Whaa?!" The frog cried as he stared at her with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh come on, sis." Fuyuki said as he walked into the kitchen from the living room. "Don't be so hard on him. He can take my shift tomorrow, right Keroro?" He sat down at the table beside his alien friend.

"Of course, Fuyuki!" Keroro said, "As soon as I finish this one model I have been working on…"

Natsumi picked up the little green frog by the head to punish him and squeezed hard. "You are not touching any of your stupid toys until you have finished all your chores!"

"It's okay Natsumi." Aki said as she put the 'cow flesh stew' on the table. "With this bad weather, I don't think anyone is going to be leaving the house tomorrow. There will be plenty of time for Keroro to do his chores after he finishes playing with his toys."

Natsumi sighed and plopped the frog down back in his chair. "Fine, whatever."

"Thanks General, you are just kind enough!" Keroro said, saluting to Aki.

"Awe, thanks sweetie." Aki said smiling at Keroro. "Natsumi, could you go tell Giroro that dinner is ready, please?"

"Sure, mom." Natsumi said as she walked upstairs.

"Why is Natsumi going upstairs if Giroro is outside?" Keroro asked Aki.

"I asked him to come inside because the weather is so bad, and Natsumi and Giroro moved his things into the hall closet upstairs."

"What?! He didn't want to room with me?!" Keroro questioned in shock and disbelief.

"I don't blame him sergeant, you can be pretty hard to live with sometimes…" Fuyuki said to the distraught frog.

"I am not! You take that back!" Keroro yelled at Fuyuki as he stood up in his chair.

* * *

"Giroro, it's time for dinner."

Natsumi stepped back as the little frog opened the door and walked out into the hallway with her.

"I heard General Aki say that you might not be going to school tomorrow because of the weather." The corporal mentioned as he walked down the stairs with his love.

"Yeah, it looks pretty bad. Tomorrow is Friday though, so I really wouldn't mind a 3 day weekend just to relax!" Natsumi mentioned to Giroro as they both smiled.

"Corporal Giroro! Hello old buddy old pal! How is life inside of the enemy's fortress?" Keroro questioned as Giroro and Natsumi walked into the kitchen.

"Fine." Giroro snarled at the sergeant as he sat down beside his beloved.

"See?! I told you it was wonderful to live inside! Anyway, have you tried Natsumi's famous 'cow flesh stew'? It's better than anything you have ever had on Keron!"

"No, I haven't tried it." Giroro said as he glared at Keroro.

"I'm sure you are going to love it!" Aki said to Giroro. "All of the other little frogs love it, I am sure you will too!" Aki joyfully served the red frog a bowl.

Giroro stared at the food and took in the savory aroma. _It _does _smell really good…_ He got a spoonful and put it into his mouth. As soon as he tasted it, he fell in love with Natsumi all over again.

Keroro saw Giroro's expression and pounced on the opportunity. "I told you! It's like heaven in a bowl!" The little green frog picked up his bowl and started to gulp the stew.

"Do you actually like it?" Natsumi asked the crimson alien, shyly.

Giroro's eyes widened and a large smile spread across his face. "It is the best thing I have ever tasted, Natsumi. You are a wonderful cook." Natsumi and Giroro blushed and started eating their stew again.

_This really _is_ heaven in a bowl! And the fact that Natsumi made this makes it just that much better! Now I understand why Keroro goes nuts over this stuff, I can't get enough of it! _

Giroro finished his stew in record time and he even licked the inside of the bowl clean.

"Wow, I guess this is just something that all frog aliens like." Natsumi observed as Giroro finish his stew. "Would you two toads like some more?"

"YES!" They yelled at the same time.

The three Hinata's laughed, "Here you go Giroro… Keroro…" Natsumi laughed as she poured more cow flesh into their dishes.

_Could she be any more perfect?_ Giroro thought as he took his time with the second helping._ I could get used to this!_

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I think it is a cute one! I might go back and add some to it, but I wanted to give you guys something, and this is what I wanted to write, but I thought it was longer than it actually is… Sorry! Please don't be too hard on me! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Of NoseBleeds and NoseDives

**Sorry guys, I was going to put some action into this one, but I decided to make this one more comedic... I hope y'all like it, so enjoy!**

**Again, all credit for the name of the chapter goes to the amazingly talented writer, FutileCrux ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Of Nose-Bleeds and Nose-Dives

After dinner Keroro was forced to clean up the dishes and then was sent to clean his room before he was allowed to play with any of his Gundam models.

Fuyuki went upstairs to his room to read a new book on Occult. **_He has aliens living in his house, why does he need to read a book about them if he could just talk to them?! I'm not paid enough for this._**

Aki went to bed; falling asleep almost immediately and Giroro went back to polishing his weapons.

Natsumi went back to her room and called Koyuki. _I'm glad she let me buy her a phone; hopefully she will understand the situation and tell me what I should do._

She dialed Koyuki's number and waited impatiently for her ninja friend to answer her desperate call.

"Uh, Hello?" Koyuki said as she fumbled with the strange communication device.

"Hi Koyuki! It's me, Natsumi."

"Oh! Hello," Koyuki said with a big smile. "What do you need, Natsumi? Are you in trouble?"

Natsumi rolled her eyes even though her friend couldn't see her, "No, I am not in trouble… Well, not really, anyway… I just need to talk to you about something personal."

Koyuki lit up, "What's on your mind?"

"Well," Natsumi hesitated. "Let me ask you something first… Do you like Dororo?"

"Of course I like D! He is my best friend besides you!"

The light blue frog perked up when he heard his name and watched his ninja friend, trying to figure out what Koyuki was doing.

Natsumi sighed, _I keep forgetting she takes everything literally._ "What I meant by that was, do you like him as someone _more_ than a best friend?"

"I guess I don't understand what you are asking me..." Koyuki said with a puzzled expression.

"Do you love Dororo?"

"Yes, he is my best friend," Koyuki laughed, "And I love you too, Natsumi!"

Natsumi sweat-dropped, "What I am trying to say is… do you love him _romantically_?"

Koyuki blushed, "Oh. You mean like _in love with_?"

_Finally! _"Yes."

The ninja girl looked at Dororo who was watching her, which deepened her blush. She got up and went into another room to talk with Natsumi privately. "Um, actually, I do. Please don't say anything to him though! I am afraid he might act weird around me if he knew."

"Don't worry, I won't tell him…" Natsumi paused, not knowing how to pose her next question, "Can I ask you _why_ you like him? I mean, is it weird to like a frog alien?"

"I don't think it's weird at all… And I like him because he is sweet, really cool, and he is an awesome ninja! Why are you asking all of these questions, anyway?"

"I think… well, I think Giroro likes me!" Natsumi whispered into the phone, hoping no one could hear her. "But, I don't know if I like him…"

Koyuki giggled, "Well, of course he likes you! Can't you tell?"

Natsumi blushed to the color of her hair, "Well, I didn't think it was a possibility until today!"

"He really likes you! But, why don't you know if you like him? You both are friends, aren't you?"

Natsumi loudly sighed, _this is going to be harder than I thought…_ "I mean, I think he _loves_ me, but I don't know if I _love_ him back."

"I get it now!" Koyuki twirled in a circle as Natsumi face palmed, "I am pretty sure Giroro _does_ love you; he has a hard time _not_ showing it... But, how do you not know if you love him back?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe because he is an ALIEN?!" Natsumi said sarcastically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude… It's just that, he isn't human. Don't you think that's strange?"

"No, not at all," Koyuki answered truthfully. "Natsumi, does it really matter that he isn't a human? Just because our alien friends are a different species, that doesn't mean they don't think like us. They have the same feelings and emotions as we do. Sometimes, I forget that D _isn't_ human because he acts so much like one."

_What if Koyuki is right? Does it really matter that Giroro is an alien and not a human? "_I just don't know…"

"You like Giroro a lot, right?"

"Yes…" Natsumi answered with hesitance.

"Then what is the problem?" Koyuki asked with a smile spreading across her face. "You both would make such a cute couple!"

"Thanks." Natsumi wondered, "Do you think Giroro _actually_ loves me?"

"I'll go ask D; I am sure he will know!" Koyuki announced as she walked into the other room.

"No! Don't ask Dororo!" Natsumi knew she wasn't listening to her.

"Hey D, do you know if Giroro is in love with Natsumi?" Koyuki asked her blue friend as she poked her head into the room where he was sitting.

Dororo cocked his head to the side as he heard a voice coming from the strange communicator Koyuki was awkwardly holding in her hand. "Why is the communicator yelling, Ms. Koyuki?" Dororo asked in confusion.

"It's Natsumi; I am talking to her on this thingy that she bought me."

"Oh." Dororo was still confused but he figured Koyuki didn't understand the device that well, either. "To answer your question, Ms. Koyuki, Giroro is quite fond of Ms. Natsumi; and he does love her." Dororo sipped some of his tea.

"Thanks, D!" Koyuki said as she went back in the other room and put the phone back up to her ear upside-down. "Yep, Giroro loves you! I just asked Dororo."

_Oh, Koyuki. What am I going to do with you?_ "Please don't tell Dororo anything else! This was supposed to be just between me and you."

"I can't really hear you, Natsumi. But, I think you should give Giroro a chance; he really loves you. I am going to go and have some tea with Dororo, so bye!" Koyuki said as she put the phone down, not knowing how to hang up.

"Bye." Natsumi said as she ended the call._ What am I going to do now?_ She brushed the soft, pink hair out of her face and laid down on her bed as she thought carefully about her next move.

* * *

_I wish she knew that I was in love with her… Then I would know if she loved me back or not. Why did I have to be a frog?_

Giroro continued to polish his weapons until he got a text message from Natsumi. He dropped the gun and flipped open the phone; eager to know what she had sent him.

**Natsumi:** Did you want to roast sweet potatoes soon?

Giroro stood up and took a deep breath. **_Are you ready to win over your love, Giroro?_**_ I am always ready. __**Really? Then why haven't you won her over yet, hmm?**__ Just get out of my head and shut up! I need to focus!_

The corporal walked to his maiden's room, "Natsumi?" he asked as he started to open her door.

The door was suddenly pushed closed, "Just a minute." Natsumi said as she changed her outfit.

A few moments later Giroro's jaw dropped to the floor as he watched the beautiful woman come out of her room. She was wearing a red silky top with very short matching shorts. **_Hubba, hubba!_**

_If this doesn't get him to show that he likes me, nothing will!_

"N-Nats-sumi!" Giroro stuttered as stared at his sexy warrior princess.

"I thought I would go ahead and change into my pajamas since I didn't have to go outside." Natsumi said as she watched the crimson alien start to drool on the floor.

_NN NNaaa Naat ssuum mmi… _Giroro couldn't even think as he stared at his beloved. He was a burning bright pink, his heart felt like it was about to explode, he couldn't breathe, he was shaking, and he didn't even realize he was drooling all over the place.

_I think I went a little_ too_ far… I didn't think he would go numb on me…_

"Giroro?" Natsumi grabbed a tissue from her room and bent down to wipe the drool from his mouth.

The small alien froze in place. _She is touching me! She is touching my mouth! Why does she tease me like this?! __**She **_**is****_ a woman you know…_**

Natsumi blushed, "Um, Giroro? Do you want to roast sweet potatoes tonight? Because if you don't feel up to it…"

"Yes! I do!" Giroro announced as he snapped back to reality. He closed his eyes and got control of his feelings. "Would you like me to escort you to the kitchen, Natsumi?" Giroro asked as he bowed at her feet.

Natsumi sweat-dropped, _Great. My very own little red prince charming..._ "Sure."

Giroro's blush deepened as he stepped back and motioned his hands for Natsumi to lead. "Ladies first."

Natsumi grinned, "Why thank you, Red." She walked down stairs as Giroro followed behind her.

He looked up to say something clever to his princess when he started watching her walk. He got a nose bleed as he fell backwards, paralyzed by his emotions. When Natsumi saw the deranged frog she laughed and walked into the kitchen.

Giroro jumped up and ran after her. "Wait for me, Natsumi!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think, so please review! :)**


End file.
